


Best laid plans...

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Even the best plans sometimes don't work out as you expect them to...





	Best laid plans...

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2014-06-27 10:54pm

Pale green eyes were watching the dance floor, more precisely the two dancing men. The blond was slowly sipping his drink, waiting for the right opportunity to make his move.

\---

"Still think dancing is that bad?" Fuji asked while grinding up against Tezuka. "Hmm." The bespectacled male just wrapped his arms around the smaller and pulled him even closer. "Maybe not, Syusuke." "Good. Let's go somewhere more private, Mitsu. I'll dance for you." Fuji purred and licked his lips.

\---

His prey was leaving, time to get going. Tonight would be the night. He quickly paid his bill and followed the couple. Always making sure to keep his distance.

\---

Tezuka and Fuji slowly made their way to the hotel. Once they were inside, Fuji pulled Tezuka close and whispered, "I think we are being followed." Then Fuji grinned, in a way that made Tezuka shiver both with desire and a bit of fear. In Tezuka’s mind that made a very good combination, because that grin always meant great sex. With that the two got on the elevator. 

\---

By now his heart was pounding. The plan was going very well so far but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. He carefully watched for the floor where the elevator would stop, just to follow them. 

\---

"Leave the door open, will you Tezuka?" Fuji hummed, while walking towards the bed. "You know who is following us don't you?" "Hmm, maybe." Was all the answer the smaller male got.

\---

Now he was getting to the tricky part, how to get into the room? To the blonds surprise the room was open and dark. Had he missed them?  
"Don't you know that it is rude to follow others like this, Niou-kun?" Fuji's velvet voice asked. Niou had to swallow and tried to walk backwards to the door, until he bumped into Tezuka's strong chest. "You wouldn't want to leave already after all this trouble, would you?" The blond could feel the rumbling of his calm voice. "I-I really should get going…" "Should you?" Fuji asked, while slowly walking closer to the practically trapped Niou. "Yes, I should. Look I'm very sorry for this, so just let me leave and you two can go back to your original plan." "That's just what we are doing. After all, this isn't the first time you followed us." Fuji purred, only millimeters away from Niou's face. By now the blond looked ready to faint from pure nervousness. "You knew?" "Silly trickster, of course we knew. Now think about it, you followed us but we are the ones who let you in here. What does that tell you?" Even Tezuka had to suppress a smirk at Fuji's way of putting it. Slowly a sly grin started to form on Niou's lips. "So I am part of your fun now?" "You could say that." With that answer given, Fuji walked over to the bed. Tezuka followed him and discarded his shirt on the way. "Are you coming, Niou?" This question was all it took to wake the blonds teasing nature. With the elegance of a panther he made his way to the other men. Right out of arms reach he stopped. "Let me make up for the lost time with a little show. Just watch but don't touch."  
His body started to sway to the rhythm of inaudible music, while he slowly opened the buttons of his shirt. Fuji licked his lips at the erotic display and Tezuka's eyes hungrily followed his every move. "Like what you see?" Niou's voice sounded rather husky by now. "Very much and now get over here." Fuji demanded with a soft growl. Niou smirked and gradually walked closer, to his surprise it was Tezuka who pulled him down. "Tease." The brunette's voice was low and it made Niou almost shiver with anticipation.  
It wasn't long before the blond was pinned down under the taller male, who nibbled and bit down on every bit of skin he could reach. "Ah." "Mitsu can be quite fierce, can't he?" Fuji asked playfully, while watching how Tezuka played with Niou’s nipples. "Fuck, Tezuka!" The blond groaned, arching up into the other’s touch. "We will, Niou but first we have to get you ready." "May I do the honors, Mitsu?" Fuji asked with a devious grin. "Always but make sure that he is stretched enough for both of us." Upon hearing that Niou could only moan. "I think he likes our idea." "Yes!" The blond almost shouted when Fuji pushed the first finger in. "Look at him, Mitsu. So needy, already rocking back to get me deeper. Do you want more Niou?" "Please, Fuji, Tezuka." Niou pleaded, while trying to get more from the feminine male. All it took was one glance from Fuji for Tezuka to understand what the other wanted. He got a secure hold on the blond and when said blond wanted to open his mouth, Fuji pushed two more of his digits in, leaving Niou gasping and groaning. "Someone sure likes it rough. Mmh, just a bit more and he should be ready." "Good."  
Niou was torn between heaven and hell. The new sudden intrusion sure did burn and stretched him far more than before but it also made him so sensitive and the dominance of those two… He couldn’t remember a single fuck that made him feel this good.  
Fuji had to grin, watching the blond was thrilling and Tezuka's dominant side made it all the more so. The way Tezuka looked at their captive, the situation was more than arousing.  
"Fuck!" "I think he is ready now." Fuji said, while withdrawing five fingers. Tezuka did not wait for Niou to say if he was alright with taking the next step but pushed into the blond. Niou could only gasp at this way of simply using his body. "Now, now Mitsu. It's not nice to take this sweet ass all to yourself." "A sweet ass indeed." Tezuka groaned and moved to give Fuji access as well.   
Niou, who was by now on his hands and knees, had never felt as full as he did right now that Fuji was inside of him as well.  
"Listen to those moans, it seems like someone is enjoying himself." Fuji said, sounding a little breathless. "It sure does, now let's get our fun started." Tezuka replied with a growl. The pace the two set was hard, deep and fast, without giving Niou time to adjust. The room was filled with the sounds of hard breathing, skin slapping on skin and some soft moans. Niou's arms had given out under the forceful movements of the other two, his face being pushed into the mattress again and again and the blond loved it. The pleasure of being taken like some cheap whore was quickly getting him closer to the edge.   
"Fuck! He got even tighter." "Yeah, guess the slut is close." Both Tezuka and Fuji were groaning by now. "In or on him?" Was all that Fuji asked. "In and then we plug him up." "Mhm, I like the idea, Mitsu." Tezuka grabbed Niou's hair and yanked his head up. "Cum, slut."  
The combination of rough treatment and that growl sent Niou over the edge.  
It wasn't long until the other two came inside the blond. With a weak groan Niou had to notice that after pulling out Tezuka and Fuji did stay true to Tezuka’s idea and pushed a rather large butt-plug into his stretched anus.   
"Such a lovely sight. Let's keep him, Mitsu." A tired sounding Fuji purred. "Yeah, let's do that."  
Niou shivered softly, those two sounded so pleased and a bit possessive. The blond noticed just how much he liked it, especially now that he was cuddled up between Tezuka and Fuji while slowly drifting off to sleep. He had to smile, it seemed that his plan had worked out after all. Not in the way he had thought but it had worked and that was all that mattered.


End file.
